Darkest Part Of Me
by chcblackhawks281
Summary: While moving to Beacon Hills was hard enough, meeting new people, and falling for the lacrosse player. I figured my life had changed forever already, until that night I was bitten. I had no idea what I was and where my life was going. All I know is there is no returning back the darkest part of me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was late and the night before my first day at high school. Summer was over and it felt like my entire life was gone. Ever since my family moved away from Hawaii I have regretted every day that I have been stuck here in Beacon Hills. I literally feel trapped, I have no friends, my parents tell me almost everyday to go out and make new ones but I can't. Hopefully, my first day will be better than I expect it to be, I just wish that the kids won't make me the weird new student. Whatever, I just need to sleep it off and hope for the best.

After I was dropped off I stood in the middle of the sidewalk staring at my new high school. Thoughts raced through my mind, what will people think of me, who will make me feel welcome, what kind of group will I fall into? Then, some kid accidently ran into my shoulder, he turned and apologized, "Sorry." "It's okay," I replied. "Hey, are you new here?" "Yeah, could you tell?" "It's just I've never seen you before, I just assumed." He turned back around and continued to talk with his other friend. I then decided to just get it over with and walk into the school of death. People flooded the hallways and crowded around lockers greeting friends they haven't seen in a long time. I stood there in awe; my old school was never like this. Everybody was in tank tops, shorts, swimsuits, and etc. Here in Beacon Hills it seemed like I was in a fashion show trying to impress every living guy. But that was never going to happen.

First period came and I walked to my class, alone. I entered through the door and noticed only one seat open, next to some pretty girl. "Welcome back everyone, I hope everyone will do there very hardest in this class. Welcome to algebra 2." The teacher greeted the entire class. We all mumbled especially the girl next to me. Class went on, we listened, we practiced, at least almost everyone had been paying attention. The girl next to me was flipping through the math book trying to acquire any kind of knowledge. "Do you need help?" I asked. "No, I can figure this out on my own." She responded bitterly. "I'm sorry; I just have trouble with learning new things. I'm Malia." "I'm Tyler. I just moved here from Hawaii." "That's cool; I mean it's cool that you're from Hawaii. But it sucks that you moved here." "Yeah, I know. Not exactly my first wish." "Are you into lacrosse at all?" She asked. "Why?" I asked in respond. "There are tryouts after school and I was wondering if you want to come watch with me. I have a couple of friends trying out for the team." "Sure, I have nothing going on."

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Malia was the nicest person I had talked to all day. She met me at my locker after the school day was over. "You ready?" she asked. "Yeah, just let me grab my bag." We walked together out to the lacrosse field together sitting next to a girl who looked Chinese or Japanese. "Hey, Kira!" Malia exclaimed. "Hey, Malia. Who's this?" she asked looking at me. "I'm Tyler." "She just moved here from Hawaii. I invited her to watch lacrosse with us." Malia cut in. "Cool." Kira replied. "Who's that?" I pointed to a guy in a white t-shirt out on the field. "That's Stiles. He and I are together…I guess." "Oh, he ran into me at the beginning of the day, he was with that other guy." "That's Scott McCall, he's the captain." Kira explained. I watched as the players danced around the field, taking one-timers on the goalie. The goalie blocked every shot attempted on him. "Who the hell is that?" Malia exclaimed. "I…I don't know. But he is kicking ass." She continued. Scott had stepped to the front of the line to take his shot against the mysterious goaltender. He moved swiftly closer to the goal and made his shot. The ball had soared through the air before making contact on the metal of the goal posts and bouncing off. He repeated the same thing afterwards. "Isn't the captain supposed to be the best player on the team?" Malia whispered, watching as another one of Scott's balls soared past the net. "Or good?" "Yeah," Kira answered quietly, still trying to figure out what was going on with him. "He's supposed to be." The coach abruptly called for a water break, which all the players took advantage of. As everyone else headed for their drink or toweled off, Stiles and Scott huddled together to have a conversation. Then Stiles made his way over to us on the bleachers. "Okay, well Liam is a lot better than I expected." "Who's Liam." I asked. "The guy in goal, the guy that kicking all of our asses." Stiles said out of breath. He glared at Malia and Kira and they understood what he was saying, but I had no clue. "STILINSKI!" Coach yelled. "Get back over here, try outs are far from over." Stiles sighed and ran back onto the field as the players began running. "McCall, Stilinski. You two will be our defenders." Coach ordered. Players ran towards the two and were immediately stopped by Scott. Then came Liam, he ran forward, darting past Stiles, and somehow making his way past Scott to score the goal. "Do over!" Malia exclaimed. "Sweetheart, there are no do over's. This is a tryout." Coach answered. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." "I'll take that action. Get back in there, Liam!" Coach demanded. Liam stepped back out in front and took off running. Dodging his way past Stiles, he then hit a brick wall from Scott. Liam hit the ground hard and he cried out in pain. "Nobody touch him, nobody touch him." Coach yelled. We all ran out towards the crowd of players to check on Liam.

"I'm okay, Coach," Liam tried to reassure, but I could hear the tight strain in his voice. "I'm alright." "I think we should take him to the hospital." Scott said, and Coach nodded in agreement. "Can I come along, my mom just started working at the hospital." I asked Stiles and Scott. "Yeah…" Stiles trailed off slowly. "I'll drive." I sat in the back of Stiles' old, rickety jeep next to Scott. They all reeked of sweat, it was almost unbearable. But I managed to survive all the way to the emergency room. We walked in together, Scott and Stiles carried Liam and put him in a wheelchair. "Tyler?" I turned around to see my mom looking at us in confusion. "Hey, mom. This is Stiles, Scott and Liam. Liam here had an accident during lacrosse tryouts. Think he might have broken his ankle." "Okay, I'll go get some help and we'll go check on him." I nodded, and she took Liam and wheeled him into one of the many rooms here. "Scott, what are you doing here?" "Oh, hey mom…uh one of the new players got hurt during try outs and we decided to bring him here to get checked out." "Ah, hi Stiles." "Hi, Mrs. McCall." Stiles waved at Scott's mom. "Who is this?" She asked looking at me. "Oh, this is Tyler she just moved here, her mom just got a job working here too." "Oh, okay, well it's nice to meet you." I waved at her and she turned around to get back to work.

Stiles' phone had started ringing and he looked at the screen. "It's Lydia," he said looking at Scott. "We have to take this call, Tyler. Can you just go with Liam, please?" Scott asked me. "Sure." I replied a little shy. They walked away and I turned to go in by Liam. I knocked on the door and noticed him lying down on the hospital bed. "Hi, how's your leg?" I asked, stupid me he is obviously in pain. "Umm… it's been better." He and I chuckled. "So, you're new to Beacon Hills too." "Yeah, I transferred schools…I went to Devenford Prep." "Oh, I moved here from Hawaii." "Oh, I'm Liam but I'm guessing that you already knew that." "I'm Tyler…So is your leg broken?" "Yeah it is." Liam answered with a sigh. Hearing something in the hallway I grew curious, so I decided to check it out. I walked out the door and saw some boy with his mouth and shirt drenched in blood. Liam followed me out into the hallway. He froze behind me as he stared at the blonde-haired boy, as he stared at us with his razor sharp teeth. "Get back in the room, Liam, go!" I screamed as the boy grabbed me and pushed me against the opposite wall. His hands locked around my throat as I gasped for air and struggled to get free. I was dropped in a matter of seconds. Voices around me had woken me from my slumber. My head lay on the cold, hard ground and I groaned in pain. "Tyler, you hit your head and passed out, but you'll be okay." It was Mrs. McCall. "Tyler, can you hear me, it's Scott." "…yeah." I responded slowly. "Where's Liam? Is he okay?" "Yeah, sort of," Scott said worryingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Well rumor has it that Liam has made some miracle recovery from his supposedly broken leg. But when he came to school today it seemed that he was nervous or running away from something or someone. I watched him from my locker as he walked through the front door constantly looking behind him. He turned back around and our eyes locked on each other, I immediately turned away feeling embarrassed. He kept on going right past me, not even saying a word. Then Stiles and Scott had burst through the doors, Stiles completely out of breath. "Have you seen Liam?" Scott asked me. "Yeah, I uh just saw him, he walked right past me didn't even say a word. He seemed a little uneasy about something." I explained to both of them. "Thanks, Tyler." "Yeah, no problem. Um, hey Scott, um about the other night with that kid…" "Oh, right, um Tyler we're going to have to fill you in some other time we just need to find Liam it's kind of important." "Yeah, sure," I said reassuring that we will soon talk about this subject.

My first couple hours went by fast. As I walked into my history class I noticed Liam without his crutches or anything to help him with his leg. I smiled as we both glanced at each other and then immediately looked down and brushed my hair behind my ear. I went to sit down and then someone else took the seat I wanted. The only empty seat left was in front of Liam. Great. As I sat down he smiled back at me. I turned around looking suspiciously and asked, "Are you okay?" "Um, yeah, I guess. Why?" "Oh, well from what I remember last night you had a broken leg and then we were, uh, attacked by that guy…" "Huh, well I don't know…" Just as he was about to finish saying something, Mr. Yukimura had walked into the classroom and greeted the class. I turned back in my seat to face the front with a puzzled look wondering how in the hell Liam is okay.

I mean it couldn't get any better. World War II, Hitler, Stalin, the Japanese, and much, much more. It truly was my favorite subject to learn about, but I just couldn't focus on class. It felt like eyes were burning into the back of my skull, maybe they were because the kid behind me had gone into orbit with his staring. "Your presentations will be due on next Friday, no excuses. I have paired you up with your classmates and the topics you will present are listed here on my desk. Come and see before the bell rings, and collaborate with your partner." Mr. Yukimura finished with his lecture. I stayed seated in my desk and waited for somebody to turn around and look for me. Liam had walked past and turned his head towards me, with a small grin. Oh my God! Seriously, of all people it had to be Liam. The cute, athletic, and amazing lacrosse player. Well, I guess it will be the time to ask him what really happened at the hospital.

I followed him out of class and met him at his locker. "So, about this project..." He pushes his locker closed and gently leans up against it, looking at me. "What?" I ask, with a slight smile on my face. "There is a party tonight at Lydia Martin's lake house, you wanna go with me?" My eyes lit, I really didn't expect this. "Yeah..." "Cool, umm...I'll pick you up at 8," he said as he started walking away, "I got to go, lacrosse practice." "Okay, see you later." I watched as he walked away, and glanced back at me right before he disappeared into the locker room. I let out a huge sigh, I can't believe this just happened. Is this a real date? Oh god!


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 8 o'clock and I was having panic attacks up in my room trying to find an outfit. All I had were sundresses from Hawaii. I guess that this one will have to do. The doorbell rang and my stomach dropped. I raced to the door before my parents could get there. "Bye," I yelled to my parents, before opening the door and seeing Liam. He looked great, but he commented before me, "You look amazing." "Thanks." "Shall we get going?" "Yeah."

The entire car ride was really awkward, we didn't even make eye contact. I thought this might be the right time to ask him about what happened the other night. "So, about the other night at the hospital, what happened? I got knocked out, all I remember is that you were hurt and that guy, Sean, went crazy." "Tyler, I don't really want to talk about this." "I do. Please just explain it to me." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine, after you were knocked out. I was taken by Sean, up to the rooftop. I didn't know what he wanted with me, but Scott followed us up there. And then I got pushed over the edge and Scott grabbed onto me. He saved me." He sounded shakened up and was rubbing a small part on his arm. After sitting in awe for a couple of minutes, I decided to turn up the volume of the radio. Hoping it would put some ease to him.

It did nothing but make it worse. We had just pulled up to the lakehouse and Liam was going crazy. He was holding his head, like the music was affecting him. "Are you okay Liam?" He didn't respond, he just kept yelling in pain. I didn't know what to do, I already turned the music down and turned the car off, but nothing helped. Unexpectedly, Scott had opened his door and taken him inside. I followed closely behind. But when I got inside nobody else was there. Just Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Malia, and Scott. What kind of party was this? Scott set Liam down on the floor and joined his friends. "What are you doing? You can't help him?" "No we can't?" Scott answered. Liam kept screaming out, and I leaned down to try and help him, but he threw his arm around and hit me. "Whoa, okay." Stiles exploits. His screams had turned into roars. "I think its time to put him somewhere else," Lydia suggested, "get him up he is scratching the floor."

"Are you okay?" Malia asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but is he okay?" "Yeah, he will be fine." "You know what, why don't we go have you lie down upstairs?" Lydia suggested. "Okay," that sounded good to me. He really hit my head hard. I have no clue what is going on with him, but I'm sure I will find out. Lydia let me lay down in her room, and once I hit the bed I was completely out cold. Until I was awoken by a god awful roar. I got up to investigate but I couldn't see anything. There was an empty pit in my stomach, I felt like there was something going on that I didn't know about. I open the door from the bedroom and look down the hallway. Lydia was coming up the stairs looking a little bit worried. "Go back into the room." "What? What's going on?" "Just get back in there, I'll explain everything." She followed me back into her room and locked the door behind her. Whoa, whatever it is must be serious. "What is going on Lydia? Tell me now, is Liam okay?" "Well..." "WHAT? MY GOD JUST SPIT IT OUT!" "Okay, this might not be the easiest thing to explain. So, I'll explain it to you, but you have to promise that you won't say anything to anybody. Okay?" "Yeah."

Wow, I truly couldn't believe what Lydia has just informed me about. How it all started with Scott being bitten during freshmen year. And then fighting with Malia's birth father, Peter, not once but twice. These stories from their last 4 years took almost the whole entire night to explain. But I guess that took my mind off of Liam, so job accomplished. "How did Liam get in this whole thing?" I asked. "You remember the night at the hospital?" "Yeah, Liam was trying to explain what happened, but he got all nervous." "Well, when you're taken hostage by a Wendigo, and pushed off the edge of the hospital. Scott had to do desperate things to save him." "So, Scott bit Liam?" "Yes, in the matter of saving Liam from falling." "That's what he didn't tell me in the car, I didn't know what to do when he got so scared. I just resorted to turning on the radio." "Well, we didn't think he would be bringing somebody with him out here," she smiled at me, "So are you guys a thing?" "No, oh my god, no." "You like him I can tell, and he likes you otherwise he wouldn't have brought you here." "You really think so?" "Yes, be patient. Don't be scared. Just embrace it." She told me confidently.

By morning, the boys had not returned. We were starting to worry. Maybe Liam had gotten away, since it was his first time turning. Lydia, Malia, Kira, and I sat downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast all wondering where they had gone. Malia was the first one to hear their footsteps approaching the door. We all turned to see Scott, Stiles, and Liam exhausted from last night. "What happened?" Kira asked while walking over to Scott. "Liam ran off in the middle of the night, so we had to go chase him." Both Malia and Kira took their boyfriends into the other room, followed by Lydia. Liam looked right at me. "Why didn't you tell me the first time? I know you were scared, so was I, I didn't know what was going on with you." "If I told you, you would've run off scared. I don't want you to go." I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Do you see this? I'm not going anywhere," I said as I stared into his eyes. I swear I saw a glimpse of gold sparkle through his eyes. He looked down at the floor like he was embarrassed. "I hit you, last night, didn't I?" "Yeah, I'm fine look." There was nothing there but a small bruise. "I'm so sorry, Tyler...I just wasn't in control..." "It's fine, I was just worried about you." He looked up at me and saw the fear in my eyes. "You were?" "Yeah, now that I know what's going on, I don't have to worry." There was silence for a long time between us. "I guess, I better get you home." "Yeah it might be a good idea." We separated from our little moment and made our way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the "party" at Lydia's lake house. Liam and I hadn't really connected since then. We got together to finish the project, but he never really talked with me. It was Friday, the day of the first lacrosse game, and I wasn't more excited to see Liam play. I followed him to his locker after school before he headed to the locker room. He looked worried and stressed. Understandibly. "Hey, what's going on with you?" "Not much, just lacrosse." "Yeah I figured...now what's really going on with you?" I looked at him with concerned eyes. "Scott and Stiles are worried that I will lose control during the game tonight." "Prove it to them, that you have control." "How?" "Here, follow me," I took his hand in mine and pulled him along. "Where are we going? I have to get going..." "Just trust me," I insisted. I opened the door to the locker room before all the other guys got in there. I pushed him inside and up against the lockers. His eyes started glowing, a burnt yellow color, and a low growl rose up from his chest. "You see, you get angry or feel threatened, that's when you lose control." I took my hand and grabbed his face gently, just caressing him. He seemed to calm down, his eyes changed back to normal, and he put his hands around my back. "Think of me, when you get mad or when you start changing. I'll be your anchor." He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. It felt like I was staring into the ocean, like home. As if the moment couldn't have gotten any better, he began to lean in and I closed my eyes. The distance between our lips lessened, and finally we connected. It was as if fireworks were going off, we finally kissed. We pulled apart and looked at each other, "Wow," I said. "Yeah, I agree." "Well, you better get ready, see you at the game. Good luck." As I began to walk away I saw him lift his hand to his mouth in shock. That will keep his mind off the whole werewolf thing. Hopefully.

I think the kiss thing worked before the game, because Liam didn't wolf out or anything. There was a moment where I think he got angry, but he turned to look at me and it seemed to calm him down. The game was a success, the boys won, and Liam got his first goal of the season. After the game I followed the team back to the school, so I could congratulate him. Walking back to school in the dark, it seemed as if something was following me. I turned around and saw nothing. But when I turned back a person was in front of me with glowing eyes. "Liam, is that you?" Whoever it was, they didn't respond. "Scott, is it you? It isn't funny." Still nothing, I started to worry. Standing there, I heard a low growl come from mysterious man. I turned around and sprinted towards the school, looking back to see if it was chasing after me...it was. I reached the parking lot, and I was beginning to get tired. 'Oh no, not now, keep running,' my mind told me. Slowing down from exhaustion, I was tackled from behind and landed square on my face. I screamed as loud as I could, but it didn't stop whoever this was from finishing their deed. They grabbed my shoulder and bit down into my flesh. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed again. This time Scott, Stiles, and Liam ran out of the school looking for the source of the scream. Once they saw me, my mystery attacker took off, and so did Scott and Liam. I sat up against a car, my shoulder in some serious pain, and waited for someone to come help me. Stiles reached me and saw the bite, "That's not good," he said looking at me a little squeamish. "Are you okay Stiles?" "No, I don't like blood," he exhaled not looking at me. "Let's get you inside."

Helping me up, Stiles and I made our way into the school. "Do you know who that was? Who attacked me?" "No, but I'm sure we will. Scott and Liam will catch him, don't worry." Oh wow, this really did hurt. Stiles lead me to the locker room where I could sit down and he could get some bandages for me. When he returned I just had to ask, "Am I going to turn into a werewolf now?" "I don't know, maybe I should take you to Deaton." "Who's Deaton?" I asked in pain. "He's our emissary...our informant on everything supernatural, and he's a doctor." "Oh, okay, that sounds good." We walked to Stiles's jeep and looked out towards the woods. "I hope they find him." "Yeah, me too."

Arriving at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Stiles was talking with Scott on the phone. "Yeah, I brought her to Deaton, so he can help her...I don't know, Liam...Just get over here when you can...okay, bye." He ended the phone call and looked at me. "They found him, he won't be biting anybody else." "That's good. Can we go inside now? This really hurts." "Yeah," he said quickly. Going through the front door, Deaton was waiting for us. "Deaton, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is Deaton." He lead me onto the metal table to look at my wound. "Nice to meet you." He looked at my wound with suspicion. "What? What is it?" I asked with fear in my voice. "Well, they bit you good..." "Does that mean I will become a werewolf too?" "I don't know I'll keep you here for a little to see what happens. If you heal fast, that's a sign of the change." I laid my head back in disbelief. This couldn't happen to me, I just moved here, I can't believe this. Liam and Scott came running in, followed by Kira, Malia, and Lydia. Wow I didn't think the girls would be here. Liam came right up to the table, shocked from what he saw. He grabbed hold of my hand and held it tightly. "I'm so sorry..." "It's not your fault. How would you have known?" I reassured him. He looked deep into my eyes, it felt as if he was staring into my soul. "I stitched her up and gave her some pain meds. We'll stay here and watch to see what happens with her." Deaton informed Liam. "Thank you," we both said.

The rest of the night I slept on the metal table, which wasn't very comfortable, but everyone else had the same problem. Except I don't think Liam slept, he stayed up all night making sure I was okay. By morning everybody was asleep including Liam, although he was right next to me. I caressed his hand, which startled him from his sleep. He awoke suddenly, and saw me looking at him. "Hey," I said quietly. "Hi, how are you feeling?" "Sore and a little stiff from sleeping on this table." "Let's look at your wound." He said as he stood up and began to peel of the gauze covering my shoulder. He looked at it surprised, then a look of disappointment. "What? Is it healed?" He pulled the rest off, "Look." I was so scared, what if it healed? I had to hope for the best. I looked over at my shoulder and saw nothing. No wound, no blood, nothing. My life was changing forever, this new part of me will change everything. Deaton and the rest of the gang slowly woke up and saw Liam and I holding hands. I almost wanted to cry, this was so overwhelming. "Did it heal up?" Scott and Stiles both asked. Liam and I both nodded our heads. Everybody looked disappointed and a little shocked. This was unbelievable, I don't think anything could get worse than this.


End file.
